


Let it Snow

by ArtOfSmiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtOfSmiles/pseuds/ArtOfSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxerica : I saw your prompt request. Erica/Boyd and snow angels/snow ball fights/competitive snow fort building!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

If there was anyone to blame for the snowball fight, it was Erica. Even if Boyd threw the first snow ball.You see it all started quite innocently. Erica and Boyd were sitting in Erica’s room, looking for ways to pass the time before they saw that it was snowing. Each flake sat itself on the window sill while they sat in silence and watched.

 

"The last time it snowed, we were in kindergarten and the school made us stay home because they didn’t have any rock salt." Boyd said to himself quietly. The snow was actually sticking this time, which never happened in his lifetime.

"It snowed?" Erica replied incredulously. Erica might have spent her childhood in and out of the hospital, but she would definitely remember it snowing. Hell, she asked Santa for it every Christmas since she was five.

"Yes it snowed."

"No it didn’t!"

"Erica, it snowed." Boyd pressed. "Do you really not remember?"

"Boyd I know for a fact that it didn’t snow." Boyd sat up and raised his eyebrows at that blonde. Erica raised her eyebrows back and the two stared at each other like that until Erica cracked.

"Well, " Boyd drawled. "Since you don’t remember it snowing, we are just going to have to give you some new memories."

"Are you saying what I think you’re saying?"

"Do you want to build a snow man?"

"Boyd it’s freezing out there."

"You can borrow my jacket." Boyd offered. Erica sat up and smiled. Her blonde curls were brought up to the top of her head.

"Then you’ll be cold."

"No, I’m talking about one of the three other ones that are sitting in you closet." Erica was always cold. You would think being a werewolf would prevent things like that but it didn’t. But Boyd being the gentleman he is, would give her his at the slightest indication of a shiver. Erica just forgot to return them.

"I just think you’re scared that I’ll build one better than yours."

" Are you willing to bet on it?" Erica dared.

"Name your price."

"If I win, you have to wear the sweater Stiles got you past Christmas."Boyd grimaced. The sweater was green and had Santa and his reindeer on them. Not to mention it was itchy and lit up.

"You got yourself a deal."

Erica rose from her bed and started changing into warmer clothes while Boyd tried digging for a jacket that was heavier than the ones they normally wore.

"If it did snow -and I’m not saying that it did- what happened."

"Erica, I was five. I’m not going to remember."

"SO YOU ADMIT IT!" Erica yelled as she shimmied into a pair of sweat pants.

"I did not say that."

"Alright Vernon."

"Alright Erica Marie."

-

"Erica why are we in the woods?" Boyd called. He had lost the snowman building contest they had in Erica’s yard and had followed her into the woods with only mild complaining. He couldn’t smell her because of how heavily the snow fell and couldn’t see her. All he could do was hear her.

" Because if we did this in my yard, not only would there not be enough snow but there also wouldn’t be enough room. " Erica’s voice echoed. Boyd felt someone cover his eyes, turned and saw a smiling Erica "That and besides, isn’t it so pretty.

"It is." He said. Boyd heard a loud thump and turned to Erica who was on the ground.

"You okay?" Boyd said to her. Erica was staring blankly and the sky and the snow that fell from it.

"Yeah, perfect." Erica said quietly. "Boyd you have to get down here." Boyd laid down beside Erica and stared at her. Her cheeks were red from the cold and her hair had little droplets of water from the snow.

"Now what?"Erica swatted his arm but was still looking at the sky. "You have to look up dummy."

"You look like you have eaten the world’s biggest batch of pot brownies."Boyd said before he stared at the sky. The snow was coming down in a spiral formation from the sky and fanned out. He could see what Erica was talking about. It was beautiful.

"I remember."

"What?"

"I said I remember."Erica replied as she sat up. There were wet leaves in her hair but she didn’t care. "It was after my first seizure. My mom and I were going out or something and  our neighbors across the street were finishing putting up their lights. Boyd, when I tell you that these were obnoxiously bright lights I have ever seen I mean it. So I immediately start seizing and when I came to, it was snowing, while my mother yelled for help. I hit my head and got a concussion so spent a month in and out of the hospital."

Boyd nodded. He could understand why Erica would want to block that out, but now was not the time for sad things. Boyd grabbed a fist full of snow and dropped it on Erica’s face. Erica got up and sputtered before running after Boyd.

"Boyd!" Erica called. Another snowball was pelted at the back of her head. Erica picked up a handful of snow and balled it as she stalked through the woods. "Boyd!" A ball of snow hit her butt which caused her to whip around and run to the source. Erica ran up, down, and around the woods and yet there was no Boyd. Erica looked up at the trees. Boyd was a good climber and knew that Erica hated heights.

"The things I do to win." She muttered as she scaled the oak tree. Erica was extremely glad for her claws in this moment. The bark was a wet from the snow and the bottom of her boots weren’t enough to hold her.

Erica had finally reached the first level of branches. She clung to the trunk of the tree for dear life as she surveyed the forest. There was a father and son camping and a few coyotes lurking around (Erica made a mental note to tell Malia that she saw some of her kin) but she didn’t see Boyd. There were too many trees. Erica breathed and stepped cautiously out  onto the branch to get a better look. She couldn’t see Boyd, but she could hear his footsteps. (Was it weird that she could identify her boyfriend by his footsteps?) Erica knelt on the branch and waited for Boyd to pass underneath.

"Erica!" He yelled. Erica stayed perched on her branch and waited for Boyd to end up in his designated spot.

Erica dropped the snowball on the unsuspecting Boyd. Boyd looked up, head covered in snow, and saw Erica giggling with excitement. “I did it!” She cheered. Erica stood up while Boyd looked on. The brand was shaking beneath her.“I got you!” Erica said with excitement. The branch began to crack beneath the currently unknowing Erica.” I got Vernon Milton Boyd IV master of - AHHH!” Erica squeezed her eyes shut, prayed that she would land somewhere soft and that her bones wouldn’t take too long to heal.

"I got you." Boyd said. Erica opened her eyes and realized that she wouldn’t need to fix her spine. Boyd had caught her.

"I still hit you with a snowball."

"You’re not letting me live this down are you."

"Nope."

-

**Author's Note:**

> I almost wrote this about Boyd’s sister disappearing and then I remembered that this is supposed to be happy dammit


End file.
